Take A Chance on Me
by kurtluvxx
Summary: Rachel and Finn have become girlfriend and boyfriend and of course, Kurt is jealous. What will Kurt do to try to win his crush over? Spoilers/Speculations for the Back9/Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt made his way down the school hallway for Glee club rehearsal; relatively happy and upbeat. Yesterday he had gone out shopping and had come back with brand new white designer shoes which he managed somehow to keep perfectly nice throughout the whole school day. He glanced down at them now, smiling to himself proudly.

He suddenly felt himself run into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt said politely, looking up. He realized it was a quite _large_ male student...at least, compared to Kurt. In his hand he held a cherry slushie. Kurt started to walk away quickly, when the student grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Excuse me, but I have to get somewhere and if you wouldn't mind letting go of my shirt I'd really appreciate it," Kurt quickly said. The student merely grunted, turned Kurt so he was facing him, and took lid off his slushie.

"Oh my God. Please don't I-"

But Kurt was interrupted by the slushie being dumped on his head. The student laughed and walked off. Kurt sighed to himself and bravely looked down at his shoes.

They were ruined. There were drops of red coloring all over them. Kurt gulped, trying to get the uncomfortable lump in his throat to leave. Unsettled, he slowly walked to restroom to clean up.

After unsuccessfully trying to rid of the stains for an hour, Kurt made his way back down the hallway to the music room. When he opened the door, he found the rest of the Glee club in the middle of practicing a song. Kurt felt his face burning as he felt the group's eyes on him, even though they were still singing and dancing. He slowly placed his bag and books on a chair. Mr. Schu motioned him to stand in the empty spot between Finn's left and Mercedes' right. Both gave a small smile to him and he took his place. They were singing _"We Go Together" _from Grease. Kurt easily caught onto the movements. Afterwards, everyone found themselves panting from the fast dance moves and fast vocals.

"Okay guys, that's all for today. We'll work on it more tomorrow," Mr. Schu said, dimissing everyone. Rachel ran over to Finn and hugged him. Finn laughed and kissed her on the head. Kurt took out his phone and pretending to be texting. He couldn't take watching Finn and Rachel being all mushy all over each other. Ever since they had started dating last week, this had been happening everyday. Finn carrying her books, kissing her in the hallway, buying her lunch, blah blah blah. It made him sick just thinking about it. Kurt wanted Finn to be his and nobody else's, especially Rachel Berry, but he knew that was never going to happen.

Kurt walked outside to his dad's old car he was borrowing for the day. He got in and turned the key to start the engine and-

the engine wouldn't start. Kurt frantically tried again and again, with no result.

"Crap!!" Kurt shouted, banging his head against the wheel. He suddenly heard a knock on the window. He turned to see Finn smiling and waving at him. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He opened the door.

"Hey, do you need a lift home? I saw you banging your head against the wheel and I assumed that meant your car isn't working." Finn said.

"Uh...y-y-yeah. Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Finn." Kurt replied, happy that he finally got to spend some time alone with his crush. They walked to Finn's car and got in. On the way to Kurt's house there was an awkward silence over the two boys. Kurt, trying to break the tension, reached over and turned on the radio.

"Oh cool. This is one of my favorite songs." Kurt said, humming along to the song quietly to himself.

"Really? It's one of mine too." Finn replied, starting to sing the words:

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight_

Finn stopped singing. Kurt continued the song:

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

Finn joined back in with Kurt and they sang together:

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight._

"You really have an amazing voice." Kurt said, grinning at Finn.

"Thanks." Finn said with a modest smile.

They then finally arrived at Kurt's house. Kurt started heading out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Finn. I owe you one."

"Yeah, no problem. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Kurt made his way inside and waved goodbye to Finn before he shut the door. He sighed happily to himself as reached down to take off his stained shoes, which he had almost forgotten about. They didn't seem so important anymore.

AN: Hey, thanks for reading! :D It's my first fanfic with Glee. I hope you'll keep reading! Positive feedback is greatly welcomed. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: oh WOW I'm stupid. Totally forgot to put a disclaimer on my first chapter and i don't feel like going back and re-editing it into it.....so here it is now...i promise i won't forget again!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee nor any of the songs I quote or talk about in this story etc.**

***bows* thank you, thank you. It was a quite beautiful disclaimer, wasn't it? ;)**

**I have also changed the rating to T just in case xD I really don't think anything bad is going to be in there but i just want to be safe! :D**

**BTW i know NOTHING about Ohio. Please don't kill me if I don't get facts straight. thanks.**

**ALSO, in the status updates thingy yeah (you'll understand later on) the things in between the updates are supposed to be kurt's thoughts. Just so you aren't confused. i didn't want to have to put "Kurt thought" after every line xD**

**OK, sorry. On with the story! :D**

Chapter Two

The next day, Kurt opened his locker to find a bright pink envelope. He grabbed it and flipped it over to find his name written in a fancy cursive. He was about to tear it open when-

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes cheerfully said, walking up to him.

"Hey." Kurt mumbled, finally tearing open the envelope. Mercedes eyed it.

"Oh, you got one too?" She held up her own pink envelope, which was already ripped at the top.

"Mhm." Kurt pulled out a piece of off-white paper, unfolded it, and started to read.

**You have been invited to Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!**

**April 17, 2010 at 478 Weavershire Drive **

**4 P.M. - 11 P.M.**

**Please RSVP A.S.A.P.!** **986-249-2394**

**Hope to see you there!**

**Rachel Berry**

"So are you gonna go?" Mercedes asked. Kurt rolled his eyes and crumpled up the paper.

"That's what I thought." Mercedes waved and walked off.

Kurt was so confused. What reason would Rachel Berry have for inviting him to her party? She hated him....er disliked him at least for crushing on her boyfriend and giving her that makeover...oh well. Its not like he was going anyways. He threw away the paper and envelope in the trash and walked to class.

* * *

_Mercedes Jones is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!**.

"_Traitor_." Kurt thought to himself as he glared at his computer screen. He scanned the rest of his Facebook activity updates feed.

_Rachel Berry is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!**.

_"Who accepts their own invitation? Oh right. Rachel does."_

_Quinn Fabray is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!**.

_"Guess they are friends now. Huh."_

_Santana Lopez is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!**.

_Brittany is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!.**

_Artie Abrams is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!.**

_Tina Cohen-Chang is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!.**

_Noah Puckerman is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!.**

_Matt Rutherford is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!.**

_Mike Chang is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!.**

_Finn Hudson is attending _**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!.**

DUH! Kurt had totally forgotten that Finn would obviously be there because he was dating Rachel. How could he have forgotten?

Suddenly, a new status came up.

**Finn Hudson: **Is wondering whether **Kurt Hummel **is going to Rach's party or not. He's the only one who hasn't responded.

Kurt practically died. Finn was thinking about him.

And Finn wanted Kurt to go to the party.

_Crap._

Of course, Kurt didn't want to go to Rachel's house by any means...but he didn't want to disappoint Finn either...

He quickly clicked on the link to the "**Rachel Berry's Sweet 16 Party!**" page. He took a deep breath and clicked "Attending".

This was going to be interesting.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Sorry that's it's REALLY short. :/ It's even shorter than the last chapter. MEH. I promise i'll try to write more in each chapter. :)**

**Positive Reviews=A happy me!**

**Negative Reviews=A not-so-happy me. I will go to the animal shelter and buy you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. Then, one dark cold night, I will steal away into your home and PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE.**

**(Please don't be offended...it's a quote from Glee...I won't punch you and I won't get you a kitty cat (sorry D: ) but I will be very sad :( )**

**Byebye all my readers! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of it's characters, plots, etc. etc. etc.**

* * *

"So, um Dad," Kurt awkwardly stated at the silent dinner table later that night. His father looked up at him, interested. Usually Kurt and his dad kept to themselves during dinner. Kurt continued, "I got invited to a party for this weekend."

"Ok. Who's hosting?" Burt replied, taking another bite of his dinner.

"Rachel Berry." Kurt mumbled, picking at his food with his fork.

"Who?" Burt asked after a short pause.

"Oh, well, she's in Glee club and stuff," Kurt said. Burt nodded and continued to eat.

"So anyways me and Mercedes are going to go to the mall together after school tomorrow to get some new clothes for the party." Kurt continued, trying to make small-talk. Burt looked up.

"Why don't you just pick something that you already own to wear instead of spending more money?"

Kurt blushed and looked down at his dinner. "This is different dad," he sighed. He couldn't tell his dad it was because his crush was going to be there; it would be too awkward. Burt shrugged. A few minutes of silence followed.

"You two will have to take the community bus." Burt said after a while.

"Why?!"

"Well, Mercedes doesn't have her license yet...right?"

"Yeah, but I can just drive us-"

"Have to take the car into the shop to get the engine fixed tomorrow."

"But the other ca-"

"Kurt, just take the bus."

"Dad it's FILTHY. I. can't. ride. that. bus."

Burt stood up. "There's no other choice, Kurt. I'm sorry." And with that he went over to the counter, placed his dishes on the sink, walked to his room, and shut the door. Kurt finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen, finished his homework, and went to bed.

* * *

"This. Sucks." Kurt said, glaring out the dirt-covered window of the community bus, "It's disgusting and it....it smells." He turned, pouting, to Mercedes.

"You're such a wimp," She laughed.

"I know." Kurt replied, smiling at her half-heartedly. The bus suddenly stopped and he was rammed against the seat in front of them.

"Ewww..." Kurt moaned, wiping the dust and dirt of his sleeve. Mercedes broke out into a fit of laughter. Kurt glared at her jokeningly, then sat up in his seat to see who was getting on the bus.

"Oh. My. God. No." Kurt whispered to himself, closing his eyes and sinking down in his seat.

"Hey look who it is."

Kurt unwillingly opened his eyes.

"Hello Puck," Kurt forced a smile. Mercedes did a short hello gesture and then took out her ipod and started to play a game. Puck sat down across from the two. Kurt switched seats with Mercedes. Puck didn't speak again until the bus came to the mall stop where Kurt and Mercedes were getting off. Apparently, Puck was too. The three awkwardly stood there waiting for someone to walk down the aisle first. Puck did a gesture for Kurt to go.

"Ladies first," He snickered. Kurt did a gesture for Puck to walk down first.

"Oh then you should go first."

"You're the gay one."

Before Kurt could make a smart comment back, Mercedes rolled her eyes, pushed Kurt out of the way and walked down the aisle first. Kurt followed behind and Puck followed Kurt.

Once they were inside, Puck walked off and Kurt and Mercedes tried to find a place with some cool choices of clothes.

"We should look for a gift for Rachel too," Mercedes suggested, "We could get her a dog." She laughed and pointed to the pet store. They both knew of Rachel's huge fear of canines. Kurt grinned to himself, picturing a huge dog ripping off Rachel's head.

"Let's go look at the dogs just for fun." Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm, but Kurt pulled away and walked quickly in the other direction.

"What's the matter?" Mercedes asked, catching up to him.

"Dogs are gross. They shed and have fleas and-"

"Are you afraid of dogs?"

"No...just afraid of them ruining my clothes," Kurt stated, "One time when I was little I was at the park with my dad and there was this stray dog. It was covered in mud and dirt. It ran towards me and jumped on me. The mud stained my favorite outfit and the smell from the dog was terrible. My dad had to drag me home because I wouldn't stop screaming."

Mercedes giggled and Kurt glared at her.

"Come on let's check out that store." Mercedes pointed ahead to an expensive looking clothing store. Perfect. They walked inside and looked around, eventually buying stylish outfits for the party. They bought some jewelry for Rachel and left the mall.

* * *

The day was finally here. Kurt drove up to the front of Rachel's house and parked. He took a deep breath, checked to make sure he was looking alright (no dirt or wrinkles covering his clothes), checked his hair also, popped a breath mint into his mouth, grabbed Rachel's present, and got out of the car. He took another deep breath as he walked up the front porch steps and rang the doorbell. He had to impress Finn tonight.

_"Here we go..." _Kurt thought to himself, as Rachel Berry opened the door.

* * *

**AN: ANDDDDD i will save Rachel's party for the next chapter. xD Many, many ideas for that...hehe *evil grin***

**I hope you enjoyed. :) Keep reading and thanks for the wonderful, nice reviews! :) They make me want to write more quickly! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello readers. *waves* **

**I have decided to change the title. Hehe. Sorry if you got confused for a second or anything. :3**

**Here we goooooo.**

**Please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the storytelling world at all times. ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or anything related to it. :( But when the clothing line comes out, I would like a kurt handbag please ;D**

"Hi Kurt!" Rachel squealed, bring Kurt inside. He waved shortly to her and eyed her clothing. She actually looked....decent. She wore a silk, strapless red dress with her wavy hair placed neatly on her bare shoulders. A silver necklace was around her neck and her nails were painted a slightly darker shade of red.

"Oh," Rachel said, noticing Kurt was checking her clothing, "Do...do you think it's okay?"

Kurt nodded, "You look...great." Rachel grinned and twirled around.

"Thanks. Finn said that red's my color."

Kurt realized Finn had said the same comment to him.  
"Oh, " Kurt looked down at his red shirt and felt his face burning. Quickly trying to change the subject, he asked, "Where are your dads?" noticing that they weren't around.

"Out of town." Rachel shrugged. There was an awkward pause until Rachel spoke again.

"Well, you can go on up to my room. No one else is here yet. I'm going to wait here to answer the door for them. You know the way?" Rachel questioned. Kurt nodded and started his journey up the stairs. He made his way to Rachel's room and opened the door.

_Oh. My. God._

About a million pictures of Finn donned the walls and were scattered in picture frames around the room. Kurt felt his heart flutter. He walked over to one picture of him in a pink picture frame by Rachel's bed and picked it up. He seriously considered making out with the picture of the boy he was in love with, but blushed as he realized Rachel could walk in at any moment. He quickly put the picture back down and sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Speak of the devil," _Kurt thought, as Rachel walked in with everyone else behind her. He quietly smirked at Finn's surprised, but flattered face as he stepped in the room. Rachel motioned for everyone to take a seat somewhere. Kurt noticed the few that had picked their seats carefully. Finn was close to Rachel, but far away from Quinn and Puck, who were sitting together. They were obviously a couple now.

"So, what should we do to start?" Rachel asked. Everyone shrugged.

They had been playing Twister and Connect Four for almost the full party now. Everyone seemed extremely bored and just wanted to go home. They were happy they only had 20 minutes left and then they could go home at last. Rachel sighed sadly as she placed her foot on the green circle on the twister mat and Finn groaned as he lost again against Artie on Connect Four.

"I have an idea of what to do," Santana said, suddenly, "When are your dads getting home?" Rachel said they wouldn't be home for two more days. Santana smiled and asked if the group could all stay the night. Rachel shrugged, saying that it would be fine; anything to make the party more enjoyable.

Santana continued on to explain the rules of her game that she called "Survivor of the Genders" :

1. There are two teams, boys and girls.

2. Every hour, each team comes up with a challenge for the other team. They can make the whole other team do the challenge, or just a specific person.

3. If the specific person chosen or a person on the team refuses to do the challenge presented to them, they are out of the game.

4. The team that can keep all of their players before the other team loses all of theirs wins.

5. No perverted challenges.

"We can start the first challenge right now and do the next one at midnight. Go ahead and choose your challenge." Santana finished, and motioned the girls to get in a circle. Rachel left to go get some food. The boys formed a circle also.

"This is retarted," Puck complained, "We all know guys are better than chicks."

"Would you rather be playing Connect Four for 6 more hours?" Finn glared at him and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Seriously guys we have to come up with a challenge." Matt sighed.

"How about they all have to go downstairs and I don't know like empty the dishwasher?" Finn suggested.

His stupidity was adorable.

"That's not going to make them want to give up, idiot." Puck stated.

"Well, it would make ME. I hate emptying the dishwasher." Finn argued.

"Me too." Kurt agreed, quietly. Finn heard him and smiled gratefully towards him.

"Fine. Because we all of course have to agree with the gay and the stupid one." Puck growled. Everyone ignored him and they opened up their circles to face the girls.

"What's your challenge?" Santana asked.

"We want your whole team to go downstairs and...." Finn paused for "dramatic effect", "EMPTY THE DISHWASHER." The girls giggled and shrugged happily.

"Come on, just tell us your challenge." Mike said.

"We dare KURT-"

Kurt froze at the mention of his name.

"to make out with Rachel." The girls finished, bursting out in laughter with the guys. Kurt felt his face get completely red and his mouth drop in embarrassment and shock.

Rachel entered back into the room, her arms full of two bowls of potato chips.

"Perfect timing." Quinn said, turning to Rachel, "You're going to make out with Kurt."

The potato chip bowls were dropped. Rachel was just as embarrassed and shocked as Kurt.

"T-t-that's not fair! You made the challenge without me!" She stammered. The girls shrugged.

"Wait. So this means that if Kurt doesn't accept the challenge, we lose him off of our team and if Rachel doesn't accept, you lose her?" Artie asked.

"I guess." Santana shrugged.

"I'm not making out with a gay guy!" Rachel protested, stomping her foot, "It's just....DIGUSTING."

Kurt took the chance to impress Finn by taking one for the team. He stood up.

"What's the matter, Rachel? Not brave enough to take one for your team? Too scared?" Kurt teased, highly enjoying himself. Rachel looked around and sighed.

"F-f-fine. I'll take one for the team." She took a shaky breath and looked Kurt in the eyes and nodded furiously.

"Fine." Kurt said, his voice cracking. Oh, why was he taking this stupid challenge? He glanced behind him at Finn's encouraging smile rmind himself. He had to impress Finn. And if taking one for his team was the only way to do it, that was what had to be done.

**AN: Well, there you go. I must be going to bed now. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review and tell me which gender you want to win (or you think will win!) and what you thought...if it's positive. xD**

**Bye bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ELLO!**

**This is the quickest I have ever posted another chapter after a chapter....did that make sense?**

**Sorry for all the small spelling/grammar errors in the last chapter. I was half-asleep. I didn't even realize what I was typing xD**

**All the comments that I am receiving really make my life. :) They make me WANT to keep writing. This is the longest fanfic I've written since 5th grade. The only one I have actually CONTINUED since 5th grade. xD**

**Thanks for telling me who you want/think will win ;) You can still tell me if you would like.**

**I suppose you're sick of reading my thoughts. Ok, on with the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. I wish. :(**

* * *

"This is incredibly awkward," Rachel whispered to Kurt, as she sat down and scooted closer.

"Let's just get this over with," She glanced at Santana.

"Whenever you're ready," She shrugged.

Rachel and Kurt faced each other. With each inch that their faces got closer, their faces got redder. Without warning, Rachel smashed her lips against Kurt's. They awkwardly closed their eyes so they wouldn't have to awkwardly look at each other.

It was awful. Neither of the two teens had had really any experience with "making out" so they gauchely held their lips together in the same place for hours...or so it felt like to them. Kurt felt extremely dizzy when he finally realized he wasn't breathing. How was he supposed breathe? He couldn't think; his brain was fogged. The simple, obvious solution was to breathe through his nose, but it never crossed his mind. He wondered what everyone else was thinking. Were they even kissing right? He didn't know if there _was_ a _right _way to kiss. He started to feel himself black out from lack of air and confused thoughts.

Before he had completely fainted, he pushed Rachel away, gasping for air. He found himself in a fit of coughing and couldn't stop until Finn went and got him a glass of water. He glanced at Rachel while he sipped. She looked disgustedwith what she had just done and it looked like she was about to vomit.

Kurt felt the same way. He couldn't believe his first kiss had been with Rachel Berry. He had always dreamed of his first kiss being with Finn. He had planned it all out and how it would happen. But now, it didn't matter. The most important kiss of his life....and he had to share it with Rachel. It really did make him want to vomit.

"Well that wasn't really making out...but I suppose we'll take it,"Santana stated.

"What did it taste like?" Brittany asked Kurt and Rachel. All the guys except for Kurt were seriously confused, but the girls nodded in agreement and interest with Brittany. Brittany noticed the confusion of the boys.

"You know...like what you taste when you kiss the other person!" She explained. The guys erupted in numerous "OHHHHH" s and waited for answers from Rachel and Kurt.

"Mint," Kurt said, taking another sip of water. After a pause he added, "And berries, ironically." The group chuckled and turned to Rachel for her response.

"Vanilla. And coffee." She said, shakily. The group sat there in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to do next. The girls realized they hadn't done the guys challenge. They walked downstairs to unload the dishwasher while the guys played a few more rounds of Twister. Kurt found himself awkwardly playing with Puck. After a while, Puck pushed Kurt to the ground, declaring he had won. Kurt brushed himself off and stood up, glaring at Puck. The girls finally entered back into the room, just as Puck suggested that he play Artie.

"I'm exhausted," Finn whined, flopping down onto the bed. Rachel skipped over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled up at her and Kurt again felt like he was going to vomit.

"Well, I guess you guys can go to sleep now. After all, it is 11. But, we still agreed that the next challenge would be at 12. We'll come and wake you up when it's midnight," Rachel said, "The guest room is down the hall."

"Why can't we just sleep in here?" Puck asked.

"Oh please. We really don't need another girl pregnant, Noah," Rachel flatly stated.

"Wait! What are we supposed to wear to bed if we didn't bring anything?" Kurt asked her.

"Use your head, Hummel. Wear what you're already wearing to bed," Rachel rolled her eyes and motioned to the boys to get out of the room.

"That's digusting," Kurt argued. He wasn't wearing what he had on to _bed. _Everything would get all...._wrinkly. _Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Puck opened one of Rachel's dresser drawers and pulled out a nightgown.

"You could try this Hummel," He laughed. Kurt turned red. Rachel grabbed the nightgown and slammed it into the drawer.

"Come on Kurt. You can borrow some of my dads' pajamas or something," Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed readers. :3 this chapter took me like 2 hours to write lol. and it's like really, really, really short xD **

**LEAVE NICE/FUNNY COMMENTS FOR ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU A PIE! :D ....IF I COULD.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: IM BACKKKK. *creepy smile***

**This is like the fastest I have ever updated a story lol! I'm glad you guys are liking it. (Unless you are bluffing. In which case, I don't know what to say.)**

**I would have updated yesterday, but I got distracted on the computer xD**

**My neck is EXTREMELY killing me because I was in a bus crash yesterday and got bad whiplash D: But I will update for you even though I am in pain *goes to get an ice pack* . :P **

**Well, here we go. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Black Eyed Peas' music or Aerosmith's music. Or Glee. Or Matthew Morrison. D: Or Chris Colfer. D: Or Cory Monteith. D: Or Lea Michele. D: Or-**

**well, you get the point.**

* * *

Kurt followed Rachel downstairs through the dark didn't speak to each other until they made it to her parents' bedroom.

"Don't touch anything," Rachel said, as she opened the door and flipped on the lights. A light purple colored the walls with mahogany furniture around the room. Rachel strutted over to the dresser and went searching through the drawers. Kurt looked around, admiring the color and how clean the room was. He was suddenly hit in the head with a pair of sweatpants and a baggy tshirt.

"Is that okay?" Rachel asked, obviously not really caring, considering she slammed the drawer shut and started to walk out of the room. Kurt followed timidly behind.

The two made their way upstairs and Rachel shoved Kurt in the nearby bathroom to put on his bed clothes while she walked into her own room and shut the door.

Kurt changed his clothes. He sighed as he realized the pants were too long for him, as was the shirt. Curse his shortness. He realized it would have to do. It was better than sleeping in his day clothes.

Kurt realized he had to wash his face. He couldn't go to sleep with all the products that he used on his face; his skin would breakout. He flipped the sink on and splashed water on his face. It would have to be okay for now. He couldn't use Rachel's face soap. That was digusting. He dried his face off. He suddenly heard different music blaring from the guest room and Rachel's room. He figured the boys were already in the guest room. Kurt listened closely so he could pick out what music it was.

From Rachel's room: My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas

From the guest room: Ragdoll by Aerosmith

Kurt figured he rather not know what was going on in Rachel's room. He exited the bathroom and entered the guest room.

His heart stopped when he opened the door.

Kurt felt dizzy as he realized was surrounded by shirtless boys playing hackysack. As Finn walked toward him, he tried to keep his eyes on Finn's face and not on his abs (oh god those beautiful ABS!!!) .

"Hey you wanna play some hackysack with us?" the tall teen asked, smiling. Kurt forced his eyes away from Finn's abs yet again and looked up.

"Um...n-n-no thanks. I-I-I'm kinda tired," he shakily said, laying down on the couch that was nearby. Finn shrugged.

"It's cool. Artie and Mike went to sleep as soon as they layed down," Finn said, and started to continue the game with Puck and Matt. Kurt pulled his eyes away from Finn's abs AGAIN and shut them forcefully. He needed as much sleep as he could get before the girls woke them up for the next challenge.

Pretty soon, Kurt fell asleep. About an hour later he was abruptely woken up by a hand on his leg that was dangling over the couch. Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked over the edge of the couch to find Finn, asleep and grabbing Kurt's leg. Kurt smiled as he admired Finn's face, and tried to pull his leg away. He had no success.

"Quinn?" The asleep Finn muttered, starting to rub Kurt's leg. Kurt wondered if his legs were actually so smooth they could be mistaken for Quinn's. He yanked his leg away and was about to fall back asleep when-

The lights were flipped back on and Kurt saw the girls standing there with a bullhorn with a siren going off from it (Where did Rachel even find a bullhorn?) . They kept it on until every boy was awake. Once they all were, Rachel flipped it off.

"Ready for your next challenge?"

* * *

**AN: hi. bye. bed. now. goodnight. **

**P.S. My neck is feeling better now oddly enough.**

**LEAVE FUNNY/NICE COMMENTS AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!!! oh and I might also make you some brownies with Kurt's face on them. They're magically DELICIOUS! (I don't own lucky charms either D: )**

**BYEEEE! i hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, hi.**

**I'm extremely tired. But I really want to write more of this. **

**I would like to thank all of you for the WONDERFUL reviews. One of you posted something like I'm a really good writer for a 13 year old and I couldn't respond to you because you weren't signed into an account. But I just wanted to let you know (if you're reading this) that that made me feel REALLY great about myself. :) thank you. ;)**

**Okay, here we go. Again. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last two. I'll try my hardest .**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. Although I got Chris Colfer for Easter and now own him.....just....kidding.**

**...or am I? ;D (I am. Don't sue me D: )**

* * *

Kurt drowsily rubbed his eyes and sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the couch and stood. All the others were already sleepily heading out of the room, following the girls. Kurt tried jogging to catch up with them, but forgot the pants he was wearing were too long for him, and tripped over them, falling flat on his face. Finn (who happened to be at the back of the group) heard the sudden thump and turned around. Seeing Kurt on the ground, he ran over to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, as he grabbed Kurt's hand to help him up. Kurt liked the way Finn's hand felt around his own. Warm and comforting. Kurt

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt stated, his face flustered with embarrassment. Finn nodded and walked towards the door. Kurt sighed and followed him out the door.

The girls led them through to front door to outside, where it was slightly chilly because of a cool breeze. They led the boys around the house to the backyard.

Rachel's yard was surrounded by woods. The girls motioned for the boys to continue following them into the dark forest. They relunctingly followed the females to a muddy, dark, medium-sized lake.

"It smells awful," Finn said, wrinkling his nose in digust.

"Get used to it. Because for the next challenge, you're going to be swimming in it," Rachel said. Kurt practically stopped breathing for a second. Swimming? In THAT? Surely all the mud and diseases in there would be bad for his skin.

"What about Artie?" Mike asked.

"I don't mind. I'll be fine sitting out. I wouldn't want to swim in that anyways," Artie replied, rolling himself off to the side.

"So what are the exact rules for this challenge?" Puck questioned.

"I'm going to take this and..." Rachel held up a pearl necklace and then carefully broke the pearls apart. She continued, "I will throw these pearls into different areas the bottom of the lake. Each one of you are to gather one of them and bring them back."

Kurt seriously questioned himself if he should do this. It would surely be absolutely digusting. And what if there were slimy fish in there? He shuddered at the thought. Rachel scattered the pearls into the lake and said for the boys to go whenever they were ready.

Finn looked very pale and worried. The rest of the boys high-fived each other, threw off their shirts, and dived in.

"F-Finn?" Kurt stuttered, his voice also cracking a bit, "Are you okay? Y-You don't have to do it, you know."

Finn turned towards him. "I'm fine," he said, taking off his shirt. Kurt watched him as he dived into the lake.

_"For Finn," _Kurt thought. He took a deep breath and was about to jump in when he suddenly felt someone pull him back by his shirt and turn him around.

"Don't think your going in there with those clothes on. My dad will kill me if he sees dirt and grime all over his shirt," Rachel placed her hands on her hips. Kurt sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way, princess." Kurt took the shirt off and slammed into Rachel's waiting hand. He turned back around, but Rachel tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt flipped around.

"What do you WANT?!" Kurt spat at her, annoyed. Rachel held out a hand.

"I'm going to need the pants too."

The girls behind Rachel giggled and Kurt's face burned. He glared at Rachel, and quickly turned around and jumped into the lake before she could stop him. He heard a faint, muffled, "KURT HUMMEL!" from Rachel as he swam towards the bottom of the lake.

Now to find a pearl. Kurt squinted his eyes open. Darkness. Muddy darkness. Digusting muddy darkness. He looked down to see something shiny in the distance. He swam towards it, trying not to think of how revolting this task was.

Then, Kurt finally reached the pearl. He grabbed it and attempted to swim back towards the surface. But something tugged on his leg. Kurt looked down to see a weed growing from the bottom of the lake wound tightly around his ankle. He leaned down and tried to get it off. It wouldn't budge. It was too tight. Kurt started to panic. He was running out of air. Fast.

His body instinctively made him open his mouth, trying to get oxygen. Water flowed into the opening. Choking him. Drowning him.

Kurt felt pain and insane dizziness. His head pounded.

Everything turned to black...

* * *

**Hello? *looks around from corner***

**Okay so it's seriously not that long. Again. Sorry. I try. D:**

**New chapter will be up soon. I hope. I don't know.**

**Review? Please? I'll give you....a slushie. Sure. :D**

**Bye readers :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello readers! I'm back! Hope you enjoyed the _very long break_ from this story! (What was it, like two days?!)**

***checks***

**Oh. It was like 5. Whatever.**

**Again, I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. And keeping me amused by the way you guys freak out. xD**

**I am happy to say that I now have the basic plot-line of this story now played out in my head, so hopefully this means no more writer's block.**

**Which you probably don't really care about. Right.**

**ON WITH THE STORY STUFF!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. Mehhh. :(**

**Jenna: WATER, SOAP, PRESSURE.**

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me?"

He could hear her. He managed to open his eyes to look at Rachel.

"OH THANK GOD!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Kurt weakly struggled to get free. Rachel continued to ramble.

"We thought you weren't breathing! Oh, we were so worried! I thought I would have to perform mouth-to-mouth!"

Kurt was glad he had woken up. His brain was foggy. What happened? Where was he? He blinked a few times and realized that there were more people behind Rachel. He blinked again. The Glee club. Kurt realized he was laying on a couch in a living room. Rachel's party. Everything came back to him. The stupid game. The lake. The digusting water that had made its way to-

Kurt groaned in pain. His stomach.

"What happened exactly? How did I get out of the lake?" Kurt asked, to get his mind off things. His voice was raspy.

"Finn saw you floating and that you were unconcious and pulled you out," Rachel explained, "Do you feel okay? You look kind of pale."

"My head and stomach are killing me and I feel extremely dizzy," Kurt said. He winced as another shot of pain went through his stomach. It was almost as if he would-

The worst jolt of pain in the stomach hit Kurt then. He knew what was coming. He jumped off the couch and ran straight to the bathroom.

* * *

"Feel any better?" Rachel asked, once Kurt walked back into the room.

"Y-yes. My stomach feels slightly relieved, thank you." Kurt sat down on the couch.

"Don't you think we should just stop this game and go to bed? Its kind of stupid and people are getting hurt," Finn stated, glancing at Kurt, then looking back at the group. Everyone sighed, but agreed and headed upstairs. Kurt made his way to the bathroom and washed his face and hands. He would take a long, heavy-duty shower when he got home to get all the grime off. He headed back to the guest room, where all the guys were already asleep. He took his place on the couch and closed his eyes...

* * *

"Rise and shine fellow Glee-clubbers!" Rachel cheerfully burst into the room. The boys groaned. Rachel strutted over to the window and pulled back the curtains. This just caused the boys to groan louder as the sunlight streamed into the room.

"Come on, guys!" Rachel whined, "I made pancakes!"

"FOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!" Puck shouted. He and Finn jumped out of bed and raced out the door. The others followed suit, though a little more slowly.

The girls had already taken their places downstairs at the dining room table. The boys pulled extra chairs up to the table and Rachel placed plates of pancakes in front of them.

Kurt wasn't surprised to find the pancakes as perky as Rachel. Of course they would be decorated. He looked down at his smiley face pancake made with whipped cream for the mouth, chocolate chips for the eyes, and a cherry for the nose. Kurt picked up his fork and knife and began to eat.

"Did you know," Rachel began, taking her place at the table, "that if you can tie a knot with a cherry stem in your mouth, you're considered a good kisser?"

Everyone started the challenge at once. Puck was the first one to get his tied. Santana was the second....and last. The rest of the group fumbled around with the stems in their mouths, eventually giving up. They finished their breakfast and after opening gifts, everyone started to leave.

Kurt changed back into his clothes from the day before and started to head out the door. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"MY CAR!!!" He screamed, running to it.

"Thought you'd like it, Hummel," Puck snickered, leaning against the car, "Did it overnight."

"LIKE IT?!? I HATE IT! I-IT'S **PINK AND ITS RUINED!**" Kurt shouted in Puck's face, gesturing to the hot, neon pink car, "MY DAD'S GOING TO MURDER ME!!"

"Why would he? It's your car," Puck rolled his eyes.

"ITS NOT MY CAR YOU IDIOT!! IT'S MY DAD'S!!"

"Oh....well...sorry. Good luck dealing with him," Puck ran off to his own car and drove away. Kurt stood there in shock. Now what?

His phone vibrated. Kurt took the phone out of his pocket and opened the text message:

_Kurt,_

_Went for a walk. Be back soon._

_-Dad_

Kurt sighed in relief. His dad wasn't home. Which just meant he needed to get the car back and re-paint it with it's normal color before his father returned. Kurt hopped in the front seat and quickly started to drive.

* * *

His house wasn't too far from Rachel's, and he made it home in about 10 minutes. Kurt prayed that his father still wouldn't be back, and pulled the car into the garage. He fumbled out of the car and looked around for spraypaint. He spotted some, grabbed it, and quickly tried to begin, when he realized that there wasn't any spray paint in the can. Kurt cursed, and frantically looked through numerous cans of spraypaint trying to find the right color. But he had no luck. Kurt grabbed a tarp from the ground and quickly threw it over the car. It would have to do for now. The boy sighed and walked inside his house.

After taking a 3 hour long shower, Kurt started to walk towards the living room to watch TV. His dad stopped him in the hallway. Kurt froze.

"You didn't tell me you were staying for the night."

Kurt was caught off guard. Burt obviously hadn't discovered the car yet.

"Sorry Dad," Kurt tried to walk away, but his father stopped him again.

"You scared me. How was I supposed to know what had happened? What if you had gotten hurt? How would I have known, Kurt?"

"I don't know, but you obviously knew I was okay, considering you sent me that text message this morning."

"That's not the point. The point is that you need to tell me if there's a change of plans when you go somewhere," Burt argued.

"Okay Dad," Kurt sighed. His father opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to have given up as he closed his mouth and walked away.

Kurt curled up on the couch in the living room and flipped on the TV. He scrolled through the channels.

Kurt ended up watching 8 pointless Lifetime movies before he slowly made his way to his bedroom to go to bed.

What a bad day. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

Kurt glanced at the calendar on his wall. Tomorrow was Monday.

So much for the chance of having a better day.

* * *

**AN: Hello people that are still here. :D**

**Was that longer? I'm not quite sure.**

**I've got to go get pumped for the Madonna episode now. :)**

**Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

****

AN: HI! :D

**I don't really have anything to say haha. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**My birthday is on Sunday (May 9th!) :D**

**Anyways, on with da story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters or plot lines or etc. etc. etc.**

**Or Spring Awakening for that matter.**

**Thank you Carson for the "Mr. Kurt Hudson" idea. I love you. Don't sue me.**

* * *

It was Monday morning. Kurt stood at his locker, fixing his hair using the magnetic mirror on the inside of the door. He despised Mondays. The first day back to horrid school after a relaxing weekend.

_"Actually, my weekend wasn't really that relaxing." _Kurt thought, sighing to himself.

He still had the problem of the spray painted car. Luckily, Kurt had drove it to school before his dad had even woken up. But when he got home-

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a hand slamming his locker shut and then another hand pushing him against the chest, causing him to slam into the wall of lockers. Kurt's gaze wandered up the hand and arm pinning his body against the lockers. His eyes finally met with Karofsky's and Kurt saw out of the corner of his eye another football player.

"Hey fag!" Karofsky laughed cruelly, "Miss me?"

"_No._" Kurt thought to himself. He hadn't missed the bulky football player that near the beginning of the school year would help Puck in the "dumpster diving" activity everyday. However, the diving had stopped since Puck had joined Glee. And since Puck had stopped, the rest of the football guys had stopped. Puck was their leader.

"What do you want?" asked Kurt, tired and annoyed.

"It's time for some dumpster diving." Karofsky grinned.

Dumpster diving? Without Puck? That wasn't like them.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because it's fun and we know you _love _it." Karofsky sarcastically sneered.

What had Kurt done to make him vunerable to dumpster diving again?

Karofsky grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him outside. He motioned for the other football player to follow. They walked to the dumpster.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He had no Finn to hold his bag or jacket. He bravely placed his bag gently on the ground and laid his jacket on top of it. He prayed silently that Karofsky and the other bully wouldn't steal the items.

Karofsky grabbed Kurt's arms and the other boy grabbed Kurt's legs.

And before he knew it, Kurt was lying in the dumpster with trash covering his clothes. He whimpered quietly at the sight and smell and then listened to make sure Karofsky and the other bully were gone before he got out. But instead of hearing them running away and laughing like he usually did, Kurt heard a yelp of "Leave me alone!" from a girl. He heard more shouting from her and then finally heard the bullies laughter get farther and farther away. They were gone.

Kurt was reaching up to the edge to pull himself out when he noticed he heard the same girl crying. He peeked his head up over the edge of the dumpster.

It was Rachel. Sitting in a puddle of mud. Crying. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her hands were covering her eyes.

Kurt pulled himself out of the dumpster, grabbed his stuff, and ran over to her.

"R-Rachel?" He quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Rachel snapped, her hands coming down from her eyes and her legs straightening out.

"N-no." Kurt said. He offered a hand to her, "You need to get up Rachel. The mud is ruining your clothes. Not that it's going to make any difference; your clothes are already hideous enough."

Rachel glared at him, but took his hand and stood up. "You wouldn't be the first one I'd think of to come to my aid. I thought you would've just pointed and laughed at me."

_"And oh, how I would've loved to..." _Kurt thought to himself.

"How did this happen in the first place?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I was walking down the hallway this morning when I saw that jerk Karofsky and his posse of one dragging you outside. I followed you guys to the dumpster and watched you get thrown in. And then as Karofsky and the other guy were walking away, I stopped them and smartly lectured them on how that was bullying and they could get in a lot of trouble for it. I told them to leave you alone. They laughed at me, insulted me, and then grabbed me. I screamed at them to let me go and leave me alone and then they pushed me into the mud and walked off." Rachel finished with a pout.

"Normal behavior of them," Kurt sighed, "Is any part of you hurt?"

"Just my dignity. And I have a few scrapes on like my hands."

"Well, we should go get the scrapes cleaned up. You wouldn't want an infection."

"Right..."

* * *

_**Glee Club Rehearsal  
**_

_Where I go, when I go there_  
_No more weeping anymore_  
_Only in and out your lips_  
_The broken wishes, washing with them, to shore_

_Touch me, all silent_  
_Tell me please all is forgiven_  
_Consume my wine_  
_Consume my mind_  
_I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh_

_Touch me, just try it_  
_Now, there that's it, Oh God, that's heaven_  
_I'll love your light_  
_I'll love you right_  
_We'll wander down where the sins cry-_

"What are you writing?"

Kurt slammed his notebook shut.

"None of your business Rachel."

"It better not be about me."

"It's not."

And it wasn't. Kurt had just had a bad day (dumpster dive, 3 slushie facials, and pantsing attempts in gym...why had so much bullying on him started again?) and daydreaming about Finn was his form of therapy.

And writing mushy Spring Awakening lyrics to match his daydream helped...

"Fine." Rachel's voice snapped Kurt out of his thoughts, "I bet you were writing something rude about me. Perhaps a note to Mercedes?" Rachel sighed, "I try to be nice, Kurt. Even though you are helplessly and stupidly in love with my boyfriend, I try to be nice. I even invited you to my party and everything. I don't want to be enemies. I want to be friends." She walked off.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He could never be friends with Rachel Berry. She was too annoying.

He flipped to the page in his notebook that he was on earlier and read through the lyrics again, his wonderful daydream playing through his head. Kurt took his black ballpoint pen and wrote "KH & FH" under the lyrics in an almost perfect, cursive writing. He looked at the page for a moment, then added "Mr. Kurt Hudson" onto the page.

It did have a nice ring to it.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schuester started, "This week, we're going to be working on duets. Broadway duets. I'm going to assign each of you to a partner and each pairing to a broadway duet. I wanna see what you guys can do. Remember, broadway is all about being expressive and emotional, so make sure you show that while you're singing. Each pair will perform their song on Friday." Mr. Schuester handed out sheets with the list of songs and pairings singing those songs on them. Kurt read through it:

_**Broadway Duets**_

**1. Lay All Your Love On Me (Mamma Mia!) -Puck and Quinn**

**2. What You Own (RENT) -Matt and Mike **

**3. Take Me or Leave Me (RENT) -Mercedes and Rachel**

**4. As Long As You're Mine (Wicked) -Artie and Tina**

**5. I'll Cover You (RENT) -Finn and Kurt**

**6. For Good (Wicked) -Santana and Brittany**

Kurt rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing number 5 correctly?

Rachel's hand shot up into the air. Of course. She always had something to complain about.

"Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I believe that selections 3 and 5 are completely innapropriate. We are performing in a school environment and these songs are homosexuals singing to each other. Not that I'm homophobic. As you know, I have two gay-"

"We know Rachel." Mr. Schuester responded, exhausted of her complaining. "But they're good songs. Good broadway duets. They're fine."

"Can't we at least sing them each with a guy and a girl?" Rachel asked, keeping her gaze on Finn.

"No, Rachel. We're going to stay true to the musical. We're not changing it. I'm sorry." Mr. Schuester stated, making it final. Rachel sulked.

Kurt couldn't believe his luck. He was singing "I'll Cover You" from RENT with Finn. His heart fluttered at the thought.

Glee rehearsal ended, and everyone started gathering their stuff. Kurt picked up his bag and jacket and his-

where was it?

His notebook. Gone. His heart started to beat faster. What if Finn had found it? Or Puck? Kurt frantically looked around, but it was no where to be seen. He had to find it. He was busy looking under a chair when Mercedes tapped him on the shoulder.

"Looking for this?" She held up the notebook.

"Yes!" Kurt happily squealed, taking it from her, "Thanks Mercedes, I thought maybe-"

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Finn?"

Kurt was caught off guard. He had forgotton he had never told her of his crush.

"I don't know. I thought you wouldn't understand."

"Of course, I'd understand, Kurt. I'm your best friend." Mercedes responded, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine...did you get thrown in the dumpster today?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Crap. Just...check your Facebook when you get home."

What was going on?

* * *

**AN: HOORAY FINALLY. IT ONLY TOOK 6 HOURS! :D**

**Goodbye. Sorry if there was any typos, parts that were hard to understand, etc. I'm extremely tired. :(**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review Review Review! xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: HELLO!**

**Wow! It's been quite a long time. Sorry about that. So here's the plan:**

**I have about 3 or 4 chapters left including this one. And then I have an epilogue.**

**Just keeping you guys updated!**

**I'm sorry in advance for any errors in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's plot lines, etc, etc, etc. I do not own Facebook either. **

* * *

**Santana Lopez** tagged you in a **photo**.

**Noah Puckerman** likes **a photo of you.**

**Noah Puckerman** commented on **a photo of you.**

**Santana Lopez **likes **a photo of you.**

**Santana Lopez **commented on **a photo of you.**

**Rachel Berry **commented on **a photo of you.**

**Finn Hudson **commented on **a photo of you.**

**See All Notifications**

Kurt scrolled through his 72 notifications on his Facebook. All of them were having to do with this "photo of him". Kurt clicked on the first link to the photo at the top of the page.

There it was. A picture that caused the bullying this morning and throughout the day.

A picture of the kiss with Rachel.

"Dammit." Kurt cursed and frantically clicked "Remove tag" by his name. Would that help any? Probably not. People could still find the photo with no problems.

There was nothing he could do.

Kurt scrolled through the comments:

_Hahaha wowwwww Hummel!_

_Such a player!_

_Berry's going for the gays now? Wow. She IS desperate._

_Finn's gonna be pissed when he sees Rachel cheated on him with a fag! haha!_

_This is priceless!_

_Totally sharing this with everyone._

Kurt buried his face into his hands. This was awful. The teasing would never stop now.

He supposed Rachel had it worse. It apparently seemed everyone assumed SHE had kissed Kurt. SHE had kissed the gay guy. SHE had kissed the fag.

Kurt suddenly heard a beep come from the computer. He removed his hands from his face and looked at the screen. A chat box had appeared:

Finn Hudson: Hey dude u ok?

Kurt quickly responded:

Kurt Hummel: Yes, I'm fine. Why?

Finn Hudson: Becuz I saw the picture that was posted. u must b getting teased?

Kurt Hummel: Well, yes, but I'm fine.

Finn Hudson: u sure?

Kurt Hummel: Yes.

Finn Hudson: thats good

_"What now?" _Kurt thought. He didn't want to stop talking to Finn.

Kurt Hummel: Are you excited about the duet we get to sing together in Glee club?

Kurt bit his lip nervously. Would Finn think that was a weird thing to ask? And what if Finn said he was dreading it?

Finn Hudson: id b more excited if i actually knew the song haha

Kurt sighed. Finn didn't know the song...which meant he didn't know the words. If he knew the words he would no doubt feel extremely awkward about singing the song with Kurt.

But he had to learn the words sometime.

Kurt Hummel: Do you want to hang out tomorrow after school?

Finn Hudson: sure wat do u wanna do

_"Well, there's a lot of things I want to do with you, sexy boy_," Kurt thought almost immediately. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and to think of something a little more...appropriate.

Kurt Hummel: Ice skating?

Kurt remembered there was free admission at the rink on Tuesdays. Plus it could be fun...especially with Finn.

Finn Hudson: uh sure haha.

Kurt Hummel: You could come over after for dinner, if you want. We could start practicing our duet.

Finn Hudson: yah sure sounds fun! well i've gtg dinners ready. i'll talk to u tomorrow at school

Kurt Hummel: Bye, Finn. :)

Finn Hudson: Bye, Kurt. (:

Kurt's stomach flipped as he logged off of Facebook. Did he seriously just plan a DATE with Finn Hudson?

No....no, it was just to hang out and practice the duet...right?

Or would it turn into something more?

* * *

**AN: WOW. Sorry for extremely short chapter. :3 Next one will be longer cause it's the whole day lol xD**

**I'm really tired now. It's 2 AM. :l**

**I'm sorry if what i'm typing right now makes no sense. I'm half asleep.**

**Please review! 33 It fills my heart with GLEE (pun INTENDED).**

**I also prefer long reviews over short ones (hint, hint). But whatever is fine.**

**And you don't HAVE to review...I suppose...it would be nice if you did though...*puppy dog eyes***

**Remember,**

**IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DONT SAY ANYTHING AT ALL.**

**or **

**IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO SAY, SAY IT!**

**Have a nice day. Much love to all of you haha. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: GEEZ. I haven't written anything for this in awhile. I want to finish this story before season 2 starts though. :P**

**I want to thank all of you for the sweet reviews/ favoriting this story/ me as an author/ adding this story to your story alerts :)**

**So...um...here we go. **

**I would like to thank Jaclyn, Jenna, and Mara for helping me with designer clothing names. Because I know none...**

**Oh and yes, I do know that, realistically, they would never play Idina's songs on the radio. But that's why this is called fiction. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. At all. No part of it. Nope.**

**I do not own Marc Jacobs clothing. At all. No part of it. Nope.**

* * *

Kurt rummaged through the clothes in his closet. He was almost done picking out his outfit for his "hang out" with Finn tomorrow, but was afraid it needed something else. It had to be something appropriate for ice skating, which was hard. Kurt mentally slapped himself. Why did he choose ice skating? It was so random. He probably should have chosen something more normal like a movie or bowling or something.

"_Oh well_," Kurt thought, trying on a hat and looking in the mirror, "_It doesn't matter now. Finn has agreed to hang out._"

Kurt tossed the hat in a pile of accessories that "didn't work". It didn't match the clothes he had already decided on. He turned around and looked over at the outfit laying on the bed again. A Marc Jacobs army red striped cardigan with a beige jersey tank underneath, a pair of dark skinny jeans and a personal favorite pair of Marc Jacobs shoes. Kurt smiled to himself as he turned back to the closet, pulled out a black scarf and layed it on the outfit. Perfect touch.

"Kurt?"

Kurt flipped around to face his dad who was coming down the stairs.

"Kurt...why are there piles of clothes everywhere?" Burt asked, looking around the cluttered room.

"I'm trying to find something to wear. I'm just going somewhere tomorrow after school...with a friend." Kurt quickly attached the last part of the sentence.

"Oh. Where? And with who?" His dad stared.

"Ice skating. With Finn Hudson."

No response from dad. Only confusion.

"You know," Kurt picked up a shirt out of a pile and turned around to hang it up in the closet, "Finn Hudson? The jock? He's in Glee club?"

Still confusion. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He's just this really nice, cool guy. He's dating Rachel Berry. Used to be dating Quinn Fabray." Kurt continued, starting to get lost in his own thoughts of Finn, "He has these huge, adorable eyes and a great voice and those sexy, _sexy _muscles he's got and-"

Kurt froze, catching himself. Did he really just say that out loud? And in front of his dad?

"O-Oh um..." Burt cleared his throat awkwardly, "A-Alright...just make sure you clean all this up."

Kurt nodded quickly. His dad nodded and started up the stairs, but paused and turned around.

"Hey Kurt...Do you happen to know why my car is painted pink?"

Kurt swallowed.

"N-Nope. Really? Pink?"

* * *

_**Tuesday Afternoon  
**_

Kurt rushed to shampoo his hair in the shower. He had exactly 5 minutes before Finn got here. 5 minutes. That wasn't enough time to do practically anything.

Especially for him.

It was all Rachel's fault. If she hadn't stopped to talk to him for 45 minutes after Glee about that stupid "GayLesbAll" she was trying to make happen...

Kurt grabbed the conditioner and squirted some into his hand and scrubbed his hair with it. As he rinsed it out, he quickly covered himself in soap and rinsed that off. Normally, there was a much longer process for taking a shower, but for now, that would have to do. Kurt flipped the shower off, hopped out and dried himself off.

Kurt pulled on his clothes quickly and grabbed the blow drier. He quickly tried to blow dried his hair, but ended up leaving it damp because he heard the doorbell from upstairs ring and then a loud knock on the door. He ran into his bedroom and grabbed his shoes.

"Shit!" Kurt shouted, hopping around the room, frantically trying to pull a shoe on. He finally got both on, took a quick glance in the mirror and ran up the stairs.

"I've got the door!" Kurt yelled, hoping his dad would somehow hear. He sprinted down the hallway and finally made it to the front door. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

"Hey Kurt," Finn smiled down at him.

"H-Hello Finn," Kurt responded, silently hoping that he looked somewhat decent. Finn frowned.

"You okay? You're kinda out of breath..."

"I'm f-fine! What are you t-talking about?" Kurt casually pushed his bang back into place, trying to cover up the fact that he was panting like he had just ran a mile.

"If you say so...you ready to go?"

"Y-yes." Kurt grinned and walked out the door with Finn to his car.

* * *

Kurt stared out the car window in the passenger's seat of Finn's car, biting the inside of his lip. A silence between him and Finn had been going on for at least 10 minutes now, and it was starting to get painful to sit through. Kurt shifted his weight awkwardly and Finn glanced his way.

"Music?" He suggested, poking the "ON" button to the radio. Kurt giggled as he realized what song was starting to play.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"It's "Minuet" by Idina Menzel," Kurt grinned, "It's...interesting."

"What do you mean?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Kurt answered by singing along with the radio:

_If we move in together_  
_Will I still be a slob?_  
_Will things get ordinary_  
_Will I piss you off?_  
_'Cause I don't cook_  
_I throw my clothes on the floor_  
_And I mix the darks and whites_

Finn raised an eyebrow. Kurt continued singing along:

_Baby your kisses are pure_  
_And the sex lasts for hours_  
_You want me more the less I shower_  
_I'm a sight for sore eyes in your old tighty whities_  
_But you love me anyway_  
_You love me anyway_

Finn coughed awkwardly, but Kurt ignored him and continued:

_I thank God for seeing the light_  
_And not going out with some lawyer type_  
_'Cause you're a poet_  
_A Renaissance Man_  
_A little boy with really strong hands_

_So many things going through my mind_  
_Sometimes it gets scarier but when you're by my side_  
_The world may be chaotic_  
_And the skies may explode_  
_But we'll be okay, baby - this much_  
_This much I know_  
_And the minuet between the heart and the breath_  
_Is my lullaby_  
_And the minuet between the heart and the breath_  
_Rocks me every time_  
_And the minuet between the heart and the breath_  
_Will save my life_  
_As I lay upon your chest, baby I'm..._  
_I'm satisfied_

_I'd like to have babies with you_  
_Like to have maybe two-_

Finn slammed his palm into the "POWER" button, cutting Kurt off. Kurt noticed a deep blush on Finn's cheeks and the back of his neck. Maybe singing along to THAT song and looking in Finn's direction at the same time wasn't the best idea...

Kurt sighed quietly and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

**AN: Reviews? Maybe? *hopeful***

**And remember,**

**If you can't be nice, I'd rather you not say anything at all :3 Luckily, I haven't had any problems with that yet. :D Thanks guys! 3**

**More later. Like tomorrow if I'm up for it...but I don't know.**

**Keep reading?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm back. It's been one day :P Did you miss me?**

**This story looks like it will be ending with 14 chapters and an epilogue. :3**

**Kay. Right.**

**Here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, its characters, nor plots, nor anything else.**

* * *

"Well, we're here," Finn stated, pulling into an empty parking spot. Kurt smiled, unbuckling his seat belt. Finn got out of the car and Kurt followed suit.

"Hey Kurt? Can I run to the bathroom real quick while you get the skates?" Finn asked, entering the building. Kurt nodded and shrugged. Finn flashed a grateful smile and rushed off to find a restroom. Kurt walked over to the nearby counter with shelves behind it for keeping ice skates.

"Two pairs please," Kurt said to the teenager behind the counter, "A size 7 and a size...9." Kurt guessed at Finn's size, hoping he was somewhat near the correct number.

The male behind the counter nodded, but paused before turning around to get the skates.

"Marc Jacobs," the boy smiled, gesturing to Kurt's outfit, "Good choice."

Kurt smiled back. "Thanks."

The boy turned around, retrieved the correct size skates, and handed them to Kurt. "Hey, I think I've seen you around here before. What high school do you go to?"

"William McKinley," Kurt answered.

"Ah! That's where I've seen you probably. I took a tour around the building on Friday. I'm starting school there tomorrow. I moved here from Wisconsin about a week ago and my parents forced me to get a job," the boy smiled, "...and I'm sorry I'm telling you my whole life story."

"No, it's fine!" Kurt laughed, "What's your name?"

"Sam," He held out his hand for Kurt to shake, "And you are?"

"Kurt," He took Sam's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you."

Sam nodded and smiled again.

"Kurt!" Finn came running over to the counter, "Kurt, they have the COOLEST bathrooms here! The soap dispenser's automatic! And-" Finn looked over at Sam. "Sorry...we're you guys talking?"

"Kind of." Kurt said, flatly.

"Sorry...I'll just take my skates and you can come meet me out on the ice." Finn grabbed his skates from Kurt, then went and sat down at a bench to put them on his feet.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sam looked back to Kurt. He casually pushed a dark brown bang out of his face, revealing stunning hazel eyes.

"N-no." Kurt answered, blushing hard.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to, you know, offend you. I-I shouldn't have assumed you were a homosexual..." Sam blushed also and looked down.

"No, I am gay...he's just a friend." Kurt stated. Why was this so easy to tell to this complete stranger?

"Oh..." Sam looked up and slightly lowered his voice, "I-I am too. G-gay, I mean."

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Another gay guy in Lima?

"You should probably get to skating," Sam gestured towards the ice, changing the subject, "You wouldn't want your friend to get upset."

Kurt shakily nodded and walked back to Finn, skates in hand.

"Hey," Finn mumbled, unsuccessfully trying to tie his left skate.

"Here, let me get that for you," Kurt bent down and tied the ice skate for Finn, then sat down and put on his own.

They stood up and the two walked onto the ice, Finn fumbling slightly. Kurt automatically started skating, starting to make a lap around the rink. Finn stood there, glued to the spot, holding onto the wall for his life.

"You've never been ice-skating before, have you?" Kurt asked, slowing down to a stop in front of Finn. Finn shook his head and Kurt sighed.

"Here," Kurt held out both of his hands, "Hold my hands and I'll help you."

Finn unsurely took both of Kurt's hands, almost falling as he let go of the wall, but catching himself. Kurt smiled slightly at the feeling of Finn holding his hands. He started to skate backwards slowly, pulling Finn gently along with him.

"See? This isn't so bad!" Kurt grinned up at Finn, who weakly smiled back. Kurt started to skate a tad faster, but still held onto Finn's hands.

"Now you need to try moving your feet," Kurt instructed, "Like...walking!"

Finn tried, but literally started walking, and almost slipped again. Kurt caught him before he fell.

"Not like that...like sliding...pushing outwards with each foot...one at a time," Kurt looked down, watching Finn's feet. Finn tried, and started actually doing it correctly.

"Good job!" Kurt beamed, "Would you be okay if I let go of your hands?"

Finn nodded quickly and Kurt (although slightly reluctant) let go slowly. Finn automatically started slipping backwards, and Kurt grabbed his hands to try to catch him.

But it was too late. Finn fell onto the ice, pulling Kurt on top of him accidentally. Their faces ended up inches away from each other, and they both breathed heavily from surprise, laughing slightly. Kurt felt the urge to kiss Finn right then and there...but decided against it and quickly stood up. Finn stood up also and brushed himself off.

"Sorry about that," Finn awkwardly laughed, blushing.

"It's fine." Kurt smiled. And it _was_ fine. It was great. He had never gotten to have his body or face be that close to Finn's. And he probably never would again.

"Do you want to try again?" Kurt asked, after a moment's pause. The taller boy nodded quickly, and Kurt gently took Finn's hands in his own again.

* * *

**AN: ...There's nothing to say xD**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Umm...review? Pwease? Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ohmygawsh.**

**Yes. I have finally updated. I am so sorry it took so long. I've been procrastinating. But I'm here now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of its characters or blah blah you know it.**

**I don't own Spring Awakening or anything related.**

**

* * *

**

**_Later_**

"So this is your room, huh?" Finn asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Yep." Kurt responded, sitting down on the edge of his bed, crossing his legs casually.

"It's kind of ...grey." Finn stated the obvious, looking around.

"Grey happens to compliment my skin tone well and it's a very...'classy' color, if you will." Kurt laced his fingers togerther and placed his hands over his knee.

"Maybe I could help you decorate it with some posters or something."

Kurt gave a nod and a convincing (but fake) smile. Finn stood up, going over to Kurt's keyboard, running his fingers over the keys gently. "I forgot you played piano..."

"Oh, yeah," Kurt said, walking to the piano and standing next to Finn. "I've actually been working on a piece from the musical Spring Awakening lately. Do you want to hear it?" Finn shrugged and Kurt grabbed the sheet music from the top of his desk.

Kurt started playing the introduction to the song, his fingers gliding over the keys flawlessly. He started to sing along with his playing:

_Just too unreal, all this_

_Watching the words fall from my lips_

_Baiting some girl with hypotheses_

_Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

_Don't feel a thing, you wish_

_Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

_Holding her hand like some little tease_

_Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

_Oh, I'm gonna be wounded_

_Oh, I'm gonna be your wound_

_Oh, I'm gonna bruise you_

_Oh, you're gonna be my bruise_

_Just too unreal, all this_

_Watching his world slip through my fist_

_Playing with her in your fantasies_

_Haven't you heard a word, how I want you?_

_Oh, I'm gonna be wounded_

_Oh, I'm gonna be your wound_

_Oh, I'm gonna bruise you_

_Oh, you're gonna be my bruise..._

Finn stared as Kurt finished. A light blush formed on Kurt's cheeks. Maybe singing a song about sex wasn't the best idea he had had.

"I-I have to go..." Finn stammered, quickly turning around and running up the stairs.

"Finn! Wait!" Kurt called up the stairs, "We didn't even-"

The front door slammed shut.

* * *

**AN: Short shortness is short. Sorry D:**

**Review! Review! Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Finally updated. Sorry. This is the last chapter except for the epilogue. Kind of depressing :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt and Finn had decided to meet up in the choir room the next day after school to practice their duet. They had decided to ignore what had happened the night before; neither of them had spoken another word about it to the other since. Kurt had done the job of burning a CD of I'll Cover You. He plugged in the black CD player, setting it on the piano. Finn sat awkwardly in a nearby chair, fiddling with his fingers.

"Okay, Finn. Let's give this a go." Kurt handed a few sheets of music to him. "You sing the parts that are highlighted in yellow."

Finn nodded and Kurt pressed play on the CD player. Finn subtly bopped his head to the beat, trying to get into it. Before long, Kurt started to sing with the instrumental, leaning against the piano...

_Live in my house_

_I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back_

_With one thousand kisses..._

Kurt noticed a faint blush on Finn's cheeks. Kurt shot Finn an encouraging smile and finished the verse...

_Be my lover_

_And I'll cover you..._

Kurt gestured to Finn, to remind him it was his turn. Finn cleared his throat and began to sing...

_Open your door_

_I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage_

_To lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

Kurt walked over to Finn slowly, looking straight into his eyes. The smaller boy started singing along, harmonizing beautifully with Finn...

_I think they meant it_

_When they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it_

_A new lease, you are my love..._

Kurt took Finn's hands in his own gently, and yanked the tall boy out of his chair, both continuing to sing...

_On life_

_Be my life!_

"Now you spin me out." Kurt said, letting go of one of Finn's hands. Finn raised an eyebrow, but spun Kurt outwards. Kurt quickly spun himself back in (Finn responding with an "Oof.") and pressed his back against Finn's chest. Kurt took Finn's other hand again.

"Are you sure this is what they do in the musical?" Finn asked, seeming uncomfortable and nervous.

"Yep." Kurt replied confidently. It was like he had no fear of showing off his love. He could play it off like he was just getting into the song. Finn sighed.

"Sway." Kurt said, closing his eyes. Finn shifted his weight from foot to foot, awkwardly swaying, still holding Kurt. They continued to sing their duet...

_Just slip me on_

_I'll be your blanket_

_Wherever, whatever_

_I'll be your coat_

Kurt opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look at Finn...

_You'll be my king_

_And I'll be your castle_

Finn glanced at his music and then sang, looking down at Kurt...

_No, you'll be my queen_

_And I'll be your moat_

Kurt could feel Finn was tensing up. He unwrapped himself from Finn's arms and just simply held the other boy's big hands. He walked backwards around the room slowly, gently guiding Finn. Finn's eyes were as wide as they possibly could have been.

* * *

Sam had been wandering around tiredly. Damn this new school. Too big. He couldn't find where his locker even was. Sam walked right past the music room and froze as he heard singing through the door...

_I think they meant it_

_When they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it_

_A new lease you are my love_

_On life_

_All my life_

Sam recognized it immediately. Rent was one of his favorites. He pushed a brown bang back and pressed his ear against the door, listening.

_I've longed to discover_

_Something as true as this is_

_So with a thousand sweet kisses..._

_When you're cold and lonely..._

_I'll cover you..._

_With a thousand sweet kisses..._

_You've got one nickel only..._

_I'll cover you..._

_When you're worn out and tired..._

_When your heart has expired..._

_Oh lover_

_I'll cover you_

_Yeah_

_Oh lover..._

_I'll cover-_

* * *

_You._

Kurt froze from guiding Finn around and looked up at the jock. Finn wet his lips nervously and started to say something.

But it was too late.

In seconds, Kurt had pressed his lips hard against Finn's, unable to contain his feelings any longer. Finn stood there frozen with shock for what felt like forever...

And then it was over.

Finn pulled away, looking absolutely disgusted and horrified.

"Wh-what the hell, Kurt?" He shouted. Kurt stood there, his voice caught in his throat.

"I'm not GAY, okay? I'm never going to...to _magically _fall in _love _with you! I l-like girls. I love Rachel. I-I'm not gay, Kurt." Finn's voice shook. Kurt winced. Finn gave Kurt one last look and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sam watched as a tall jock ran out of the music room, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Sam started to leave when he heard crying. Loud, painful sobs from inside the room. He peeked through the door and recognized the familiar face from the ice skating rink. Kurt. Kurt was on his knees on the floor, practically choking on his tears. He looked terrible. Sam ran over to him and sat down beside him. He gently placed a hand on Kurt's back.

"Hey...hey...it's alright..."

Kurt looked up. "S-Sam?"

Sam gave a warm smile and sang softly...

_You okay, honey?_

Kurt laughed slightly, wiping the tears from his face and sang in response...

_I'm afraid so._

Sam rubbed Kurt's back...

_They get any money?_

Kurt sang...

_No. Had none to get._

_But they purloined my coat_

_Well you missed a sleeve!_

Sam helped Kurt off the ground. Kurt gave him a smile of gratitude...

_Thanks._

Sam sang perfectly...

_Hell, it's Christmas Eve..._

_I'm Angel._

Kurt raised an eyebrow and took Sam's hand..

_Angel?_

_Indeed._


	15. Epilogue

**AN: I really needed to finish this fanfic. Thanks to all my fans and supporters. I even got a best friend because of this story. :)**

* * *

"Not too high!" Kurt squeaked, as Sam pushed him on the swing, "I don't want to fall off and mess up this perfectly good outfit!"

"You're fine, sweetheart," Sam smiled. He pulled on the swing, bringing to a stop. They had been at the local park for only a few minutes and Kurt was already worried about the state of his clothing.

It was the summer after their freshman year at college. Kurt and Sam had been together for three years now. Hardly any fights...always hand in hand...it was like they were meant for each other. Soulmates. Nothing mattered anymore but each other. They had come back home for the summer and decided to spend the day at the park the two always spent time at afterschool during high school.

"I didn't tell you to _stop_ pushing me on the swing." Kurt pouted. Sam tickled his stomach, running up the nearby slide on the playset before Kurt could catch up and possibly murder him.

"You're not supposed to tickle me!" Kurt shouted, from the bottom of the slide. He crossed his arms.

"Yeah. And I'm probably not supposed to be up on this playset either. But both are fun." Sam chuckled. Kurt huffed, climbing up the slide. At the same time, Sam slid down though, and they ended up laying down in a tangled mess on the plastic slide. Kurt giggled, from on top of Sam, looking into his eyes. Sam kissed Kurt gently, holding him. They only broke away when they heard footsteps and the sounds of voices.

Kurt frowned.

Familiar voices.

"Is that...?" Kurt peeked over the edge of the slide to see a tall boy pushing a small girl on a swing. They looked the same age...

Oh.

"Oh my god...it's Finn and Rachel," Sam peeked over the edge with Kurt, "Haven't seen them in ages..."

Kurt stared at Finn. He looked happy enough...they hadn't spoken since the kissing incident years ago. Every detail came back to Kurt when Finn smiled at Rachel. The party...the ice skating...the everything...

The countertenor ducked back behind the edge of the slide.

"You okay, babe?" Sam fixed Kurt's bangs gently.

"Just..." Kurt looked Sam in the eyes, "Know that you're the only one for me. Ever. But...Finn...he was my first crush. I feel weird about him...I don't know-"

Sam chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. And don't be worried about Finn." The boy wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, "First loves are forever. You're always going to have feelings for that boy, whether you like it or not. And I'm okay with that. Are you okay with that?"

Kurt paused, "Yes...I love you."

"I love you too."

"Second loves can be forever too though, right?"


End file.
